A known exhaust heat recovery device exchanges heat so as to transmit heat of exhaust gas from an engine of a vehicle to cooling water or the like. Here, when a new exhaust heat recovery device is mounted on a vehicle which has not been provided with an exhaust heat recovery device, it is difficult to ensure an installation space for the exhaust heat recovery device. For this reason, downsizing of the exhaust heat recovery device is desired. However, even in a case as such, the exhaust heat recovery device is required to exchange heat with high efficiency for improved fuel economy. In response to this, Patent Document 1 describes integrally providing a heat exchanger, which exchanges heat between exhaust gas and cooling water, in an exhaust manifold.